Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object information acquiring apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There is photo acoustic imaging (PAI) as one of optical imaging techniques using light. In the photo acoustic imaging, pulsed light is applied to an object such as a biological body, and an acoustic wave generated by a segment to be tested (e.g., a light absorber such as a tumor) which absorbs optical energy is received by a receiver. Then, an analytical process is performed for a reception signal output from the receiver, thereby obtaining an optical property distribution of the inside of the object as image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-022812 discloses an apparatus for receiving an acoustic wave while holding a breast from both sides with holding members and performing two-dimensional scanning on the holding member with the receiver.
The receiver two-dimensionally scans, so that pieces of characteristic information at a plurality of positions inside an object can be obtained.
Like the apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-022812, in a case of an apparatus in which the receiver performs two-dimensional scanning in a main scanning direction and a sub-scanning direction, and acquires acoustic waves in a desired region, an error may occur before scanning and acoustic wave acquisition for the overall desired region are completed. Possible error includes an error resulting from an apparatus, a human error, and the like. Hereinafter, scanning with the receiver for acquiring an acoustic wave will be described as photographing.
In a case where an error occurs, photographing may be able to restart immediately depending on the contents of the error. Even though the photographing can restart immediately, and the condition of the photographing remains almost unchanged, in a case where the receiver is returned to a position where the photographing started, and photographing starts again without determination of the contents of the error, it takes time to acquire acoustic waves in the desired region.
Particularly, in a case where the region for acquiring acoustic waves are large, when scanning is performed from an initial position with the receiver again, a photographing time is greatly increased, and a binding time for a subject is increased. However, heretofore, there is no means for controlling the receiver on the basis of information such as the content of an error for re-photographing.